ekdcfandomcom-20200216-history
Heroes' Ideal: The Time Crossing Story
Heroes' Ideal: The Time Crossing Story is the 1st installment of the Heroes' Ideal Series and the first of the Miki Eien Saga. The series unites the characters from the PnF Multiverse Storyline and the Cyborg Academy Series while introducing 5 new main characters. Premise Some time after the All-Out Battle Royale, Nyx have developed an improved version of the D-Remote, which eventually ends up with a girl named Miki Eien. Along with her four new friends, the newest FC Team must now face the the newest evil that surfaced along with help from characters of the previous meta-series. Episodes Story Arcs:- * 1 - 7: Team Formation Arc ** 1: Miki Introduction ** 2: Sarah Introduction ** 3 - 4: Misaki Introduction ** 5 - 6: Fine Trace Introduction ** 7: Kibotchi Introduction * 8 - 10: Runaway Criminal Arc * 11 - 14: Cafe Evil Arc * 15 - 16: Time Stop Arc * 17 - 21: Lost Idol Arc * 22 - 24: Secondary Circuit Arc * 25 - 27: Sleep Poison Arc * 28 - 32: Distorted Image Arc * 33 - 34: Forbidden Land Arc * 35 - 37: Shrine Maiden and Magician Arc * 38 - 41: Living Undead Arc * 42 - 48: Fairy Tale Arc * 49 - 52: Mystic Eyes Arc * 53 - 55: Old Conflicts Arc * 56 - 59: Beach Vacation Arc * 60 - 65: World Cup Arc * 66 - 68: Stolen Imagination Arc * 69 - 72: General's Redemption Arc Main Characters Neo Fireheart Team Miki Eien The leader of the Neo Fireheart Team. She is equipped with the newest model of the D-Remote. She also has a lot of mana residing within her body. Sarah A young pirate who was frozen time and freed by Serilene. She is friendly to Miki and frequently stands by her side as 'a first mate'. Misaki A cyborg sent from the future by Future Selena. Her inital mission was to ensure that the Neo FC Team is formed; she now lives in the present day and become a member of the team. Fine Trace A pony with a mysterious power to upgrade any object. She joins the team due to seeing it being 'interesting'. Her powers are similar to Shiro Emiya's from Fate/stay night. Kibotchi A Tamagotchi with a mysterious past who have lost her memories. She joins the team in hopes of discovering her past. Fireheart Team Katie Apple Bloom Milly Scootaloo Sweetie Belle New Fireheart Team Selena Berry Blossom Wendy Dasher Sweet Caramel Moon Melissa-2 Spiritchi Friendtchi New Danville Misfits Sunny Blovy Sun-shroom Serene Hovington Hovee Shizuka Hoverfield Kitsunemaru Serilene Aurora Neon Danville Branch Gadget Agents Larudia "Laura" Trottingham Hack Wire Sentotchi Pianitchi Mirda Zoey Medieval Troopers Kimeko Kuma Rebecca Ark Ben Catherine Tiana Cooking Club Chibimeko Ronn S'venia Nervana Mio Sa'ik Iik Sakarise Doofenshmirtz Team FANtasy-ia Arctchi Toro Becky Lolliberry Seven Strike Cho Lee Yung Secondary Characters Neo Fireheart Team Brianna Selena's rival who has the power to control time and space. She joins the team as a reason to surpass her rival. She was initially a supporting character during her appearance in the Future Heroes Series. Kiyomi Furude A young girl from a well-mannered Furude family. Despite her innocent and childish appearance, she is actually very calculating and intelligent, as well as having a dark side. She joins the team in hopes of more 'playtime'. Dark Chibimeko A Dark Character counterpart of Chibimeko. Like Chibimeko, she has access to magical powers. She joins the team along with Phoebie due to their desires of becoming 'something more'. She is initially a supporting character during Cyborg Academy 2. Phoebie A young shrine maiden of the Mythical Shrine. She has access to the shrine's sealed powers. She joins the team along with Dark Chibimeko due to their desires of becoming 'something more'. She is initially a supporting character during FANtasy. Kuroko A supernatural-obsessed girl who has a trick of her sleeves. She joins the team to see 'more supernatural stuff'. Kagami Yomigaru A glass-wearing girl with the abilities known as 'Mystic Eyes of Death Perception', the ability that Shiki Tohno and Shiki Ryougi (from Tsukihime and Kara no Kyokai respectively) had. She joins the team as a 'guardian'. Fireside Crusaders Team Phineas Flynn Ferb Fletcher Isabella Garcia-Shapiro Baljeet Tjinder Buford van Stomm Gretchen Adyson Sweetwater Ginger Hirano Holly Melissa (First Timeline) Emily Kinney Emily Kinney-2 Time-mon Engine Wormbuggy Engine Cheetahdozer Engine Jetbee Zoey (First Timeline) Perry the Platypus Kiki the Fox Larry the Hamster Nyx Juliette Bousquet Emma Kingsleigh Goldfish Darkskull Kai-Lan Rintoo Tolee Hoho Lulu Shovel ''' '''Pail Donny Suujo Jet/Kamen Rider New Accel Apple Bloom-2 Scootaloo-2 Sweetie Belle-2 Nemo Mametchi Memetchi Kuchipatchi Makiko Kuromametchi Flowertchi Lovelitchi Melodytchi Moriritchi Chamametchi (First Timeline) Hapihapitchi (First Timeline) Telelin Pashalin Doremitchi Sopratchi Kizunatchi (First Timeline) Mellana (First Timeline) Dark Rintoo Negative Kai-Lan Negative Chamametchi Candace Flynn Himespetchi Chihiro (First Timeline) BlackAgumon Gothita Deerling Negative Melodytchi Anti-Robotboy Anti-Robotgirl Sabrina K''' '''Spiritchi (First Timeline) Friendtchi (First Timeline) Yumemitchi Kiraritchi Furifuritchi Julietchi Knighttchi Kiramotchi (First Timeline) Yumecantchi Majokkotchi New Fireside Crusaders Team Melissa Chihiro Mellana Chamametchi Hapihapitchi Kiramotchi Kizunatchi Pound Cake Pumpkin Cake Shigurehimetchi Kikitchi Imotchi Nega Spiritchi Nega Friendtchi Blueberry "Ellie" Cake Freezy the Gerbil FireBotamon Kenny Doofenshmirtz Nikki Roberto Flynn Elisabeth "Vivi" Flynn Starritchi Richard Fletcher Pa'mela "Zee" Fletcher Marinda Doofenshmirtz Kurata Kumota/Kamen Rider Spider Bones Goldenweektchi Toru Toru Sakura Mezaru Daneris Snowdrop Grace Cynthia Scraps Orihime Keiichi Mayoi Nagato Scat Decoratchi Secondary Plant Characters Other Gadget Agent Branches Supporting Characters The Ten Magicians The 7 Elites Other School Clubs Renegade Witches The 6 Fearsome Team Humanoid Creatures First Timeline Secondary Characters Second Timeline Secondary Characters Minor Characters Antagonists Theme Songs Opening Theme: * ideal white (1 - 72) Ending Theme: * Mawari Meguru (1- 72) Background Information * The tagline for the series is "A New Beginning......" * This is the first series where Phineas and Ferb Multiverse took place to introduce a new FC Hero since the Future Heroes Series..